Harry Potter and the Changed World
by Loveandpower
Summary: This is a story dedicated to the facts of what if Harry Potter did not go to the Dursleys as a child? What if he was brought up as a wizard? What if he was taught proper morals for being a wizard? not pure blood bs..
1. The Battle that started it all

**Harry Potter and Changed Worlds**

**Chapter One: The Battle That Started it All**

Disclaimer: Well this disclaimer will go for all chapters so if you don't see one on another chapter you know why. As always all work of fiction is not owned by myself. Authors copyrights that are noted are JKR specifically for the wonderful Harry Potter series. I doubt I will use any other authors but if I do I will be sure to give them due credit. If I use somebody else's idea from a fanfic please alert me about it. I have read so many fanfics but never attempted one my own self.

Author Notes: Hi guys, this is my first attempt at a fanfic. I don't claim to be some "majorly great" writer or anything such as that. I am good at typing but horrible at storytelling so keep the CC positive please.

This first book of mine will probably only have two to three chapters. It will cover a wide spectrum from the first year to the seventh year of Harry Potter's life in a different reality. The main question here is "what if Harry Potter was brought up by the wizarding world? What if Harry Potter was not abused? "This is my sole intake on what would happen. Keep in mind characters will be out of canon somewhat and I do not like Dumbledore all that much in all honesty so yeah expect just a little bashing but I will try to keep it minimal.

"It's him! Take Harry and go! I will hold him off!" James Potter yelled from the living room. James Potter knew he didn't stand a chance against that…that monster. James and his wife had already been warned by Dumbledore that there was a prophecy and that is why they went into hiding. When the wards alerted that somebody with wrongful intent had entered the grounds he automatically knew who it was. He knew he would die there today but he was willing to face his soon to be fast death at the hands of Lord Voldemort.

The front door which had several unbreakable charms placed on it suddenly exploded in hundreds of pieces, scattering wood everywhere. "Honey, I'm home!" snarled Lord Voldemort from the ex-door entrance. "Ah, James how nice of you to meet me at the front door, I see your grandfather taught you well. _Avada Kedavra!_ The streak of green light just barely missed James head.

James leapt to his left while casting two quick Confringo's at Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort merely swatted the blasting curses away with his wand. "You will have to do much better than that if you wish to even stand a chance of defeating me you fool. _Crucio. Avada Kedavra. Glacius Oppugno Maximus! _"

James with his quidditch practice dodged the pain curse with ease and again just barely missed the jet of deathly green light from touching where his leg had just been a mere second ago. The words that made him grow with fear though were the last incantation. Giant icicles the size of stalagmites conjured out of thin air and came zooming at him at an unstoppable speed. James did the only thing he knew of. He rolled to his left and put up a hasty protego hoping it would be enough. The attacking icicles bashed against the protego shield for about eight seconds before the shield broke and started to impale James with the sharp tips. James fell to the ground from where he was in a defensive crouch holding a giant icicle from his chest panting heavily. Blood was massively pouring out and he knew his time had come.

"Fuck you Voldemort. One of these days s- somebody w…w…will make y-you pa…" James words never ended as his eyes went dull and his body limp as his remaining life ended.

On the other side of the house Lily Potter was being attacked by the roguish elite death eaters. As a charms mistress she had the luxurious suits of armor attacking the death eaters from the very powerful spell Piertotum Locomotor which animates statues, armors, and etc. With this being a holy ground where Godric Gryffindor first laid anchor at there were several animated suits of armor from the old time who were bashing the death eaters.

The death eaters didn't know what hit them they one by one ran out the way they came trying to blast the indestructible suits from them.

Lily Potter staggered from the amount of power the spell takes to control and keep in use for a moment before coming back into the reality that her husband was in a few rooms back trying to defend her and her son. She knew he was probably dead or soon to be so quickly ran up to the nursery on the second floor and started to sob right by little Harry's bed.

"Why must the innocent die. My Harry! I love you so much! I will die for you right here, we will be together soon again. That monster will still have to go through me before he gets to you. "Lily Evans vowed while sobbing into her hands by the crib. She knew she couldn't stop Lord Voldemort and she knew that her Harry would die as well.

She loved Harry with a love that only a mother's love can hold. She stood up with a look of determination spread across it. _If he wants to kill my baby he will have one hell of a time doing it at least._ She thought to herself.

With that she began to intricate several charms and wards around the room. She poured all the magic she could muster into a custom imperturbable charm of her own design which blocked most blasting curses from affecting it and also had the effects of colloportus in it as well. She then waved her wand over her baby several times making him invisible, charming the bed to look like nobody was in it, and adding a protego charm over him not that she actually thought it would save him.

By the time she got done she could hear Voldemort walking up the creaking stairs. "Stupid girl, surrender or die. I just want the child." Voldemort hollered from the bedroom. He had after all told his potion master Snape that he would at least attempt to talk her down first.

"Never you bag of filth go to hell! _Expecto Patronum. _Her misty stallion patronus shot out of her wand and galloped out the window to alert Dumbledore of the soon destroyed Potter line and to alert him that there was a traitor in their mist. When she got done sending the message to the stallion she turned back around to see that the door she had charmed with her spell just vanished right there in front of her, she instantly threw up her most powerful shield charm.

"You were always a clever witch Mrs. Evans. The door was immune to my blasting curses but you forgot one minor area to also add to that. Vanishing charms." Voldemort grinned evilly from his snake like face. "Now where were we? Oh yes, I shall only give you one last chance Mrs. Evans or should I say Ms. Evans considering your husband is now shall we say in a better place?" "NEVER! _SONORUS! EXPULSO MAXIMUS! _She channeled all of her energy into her spell leaving her magical reserves empty. She dropped to her knees panting hard after the curse left her wand. She watched as the exploding spell hit Voldemort's blasting shield and actually broke the shield. The explosion caused a lot of the doorway and wall area around him to go flying with him near the stairs. She could hear several bones crack at the same time. Voldemort groaned in pain knowing that several bones had broken from the witch's powerful exploding spell. He quickly tried to get up and saw that his lower leg bone was sticking out of his body in a weird angle. He quickly wandlessly casted Episkey to temporarily fix the bones in his body he needed to be fixed then stood up slowly. He glared daggers at the giant wall that was before him and saw the limp body of Ms. Evans on the floor by a crib. He knew a spell as powerful as that took a lot of energy and especially with the power she pushed into it he knew she would be defenseless.

However, the dark lord Voldemort does NOT allow insufficient mudbloods to hurt him and get away with their life. He limped over to the body of Lily Evans who looked up with tears in her eyes. "Not my Harry pleases no! Take me instead! Not my Harry! She sobbed.

_Avada Kedavra! _The jet green light hit Lily Evans making her body motionless._ "That was for the exploding spell you stupid bitch. I was going to spare your life but not now" spit Voldemort on Lily's body. _

Voldemort then looked at the crib. He didn't see anybody in the crib but he knew too well that the now dead form of Lily Evans was a clever witch and probably made several enchantments to the bed. He would never admit it to anybody but he quite enjoyed undoing other people's enchantments. He waved his wand in an intricate pattern revealing several spells. He chuckled to himself before beginning the tedious yet limited timeframe he had left.

He saw that several wards were placed on the crib, one to kill anybody who had harmful intent towards any object or living person in the crib. There was a ward there to try to confuse any caster who came into a certain length of the crib. He also noticed that several ward scramblers were placed around the crib to make it harder to identify what all of these enchantments were.

Voldemort who had actually studied for a short time in Egypt with curse breakers knew that the ward scramblers would be hard to identify where to exactly destroy the wards at but knew it possible with his energy reserves. He closed his eyes searching for where the wards started at each point. He could see the intricate design of the scramblers trying to make the starting point of the wards not be shown but you could tell they started and originated near the left side. Voldemort stepped over the limp form and sliced his finger through the air and mumbled a couple of runic spells to make the death ward shake for a moment. Voldemort getting agitated at the clever witch even more now knew that she had hidden an extra layer of what expert warders call a "shadow ward". This ward which is impossible to actually see hides "more minor" wards around another ward. The ward she placed in the shadow ward was a protection ward similar to the Protego Horribillus charm which was an advanced shield charm that used pure magical energy to protect the object or person inside the ward.

He pulled out his wand once more and sliced the air this time making the runic runes and channeled as much energy as he wished into the ward. The ward this time came down with ease. Voldemort glared daggers at the dead body of Lily Evans again. "Pity really, you would had been an excellent death eater."

Voldemort continued his assault on the wards, the others were easier to take down and within a minute he had cracked the last one. He waved his wand intricately again to double check his anti-ward work. As he did predict they were gone. He stepped into the enchanted area and there he saw an empty crib still. He rubbed his hand to his chin and thought about what the clever witch would have done. He reached out with his hand swiped at the air again trying to feel for any type of protection runes but did not feel any energy in the remote area. He then shot a minor stinging hex at the crib wall to see if there were any enchanted shields. Sure enough a small protego shield appeared and bounced the stinging hex away effortlessly.

Voldemort sighed… "Why must people make killing so difficult. Being a dark lord can be such a pain sometimes." He raised his wand into the air above his head and conjured several mirrors to stick to the ceiling. He then cast several reducto's at the mirrors to make them ricochet off the protego shield constantly. After the four to five redactors ricocheted for a few seconds constantly the shield broke. Voldemort then waved his hand and sure enough little Harry became disillusioned. The little baby unknowing of what had been happening to his mother and father sat in the crib starting up at Lord Voldemort smiling and clapping his hands.

Lord Voldemort was about to kill the baby when he saw Malfoy's patronus come into the room alerting him that aurors were on route. Voldemort quickly dismissed the patronus and aimed his wand at the boy. He didn't have time for games and he knew it. He cast the killing curse at the boy. Only for a surprising shock when the spell hit the baby, the baby collapsed gasping for air but something else occurred that he had no idea why, the spell somehow made the house start to shake. Voldemort was then thrust into the inner ancient house wards and he was well…to keep words sensible… "Fried". Voldemorts immortality kicked in with his super enhanced powers and the secret horcruxes he had created. He saw another part of his soul leave the soul vapor of his and go into the boy. Did he just make a dead body his seventh horcrux? He would never know. The wards banished vapor like soul out of the house and miles away from the vicinity of the place.

Mere minutes later about twenty pops could be heard from on the outside. Aurors gaped at what they apparated to. The Potters residence in Godrics Hollow was falling down destroyed. There was no skull in the sky which the aurors were thankful for but they still had a bad feeling. The aurors quickly used point me spells to go into the now fallen house to try to find any survivors.

Twenty minutes later of searching through rubble they found the gruesomely impaled body of James Potter first. The aurors could barely keep in their last meal when they saw how mutilated his skin had become from the hundreds of stalagmites that had hit him. There was no needed statement for his cause of death.

About five minutes later the two prone bodies of Lily Potter and Harry Potter were found on the right side of the rubble where magic residual still could be found. Lily Potter was checked first and was soon found out to be killed by the killing curse. The aurors then checked Harry Potter. The baby was alive but just barely. The head of DMLE Rufus Scrimgour at that time ordered two of the aurors to immediately take the emergency portkey to St. Mungos for healing. The aurors saluted their captain and portkeyed with the injured baby as ordered.

Rufus was about to call the evacuation off when he nearly tripped over another body. Intrigued now knowing that most of the time death eaters would take their injured and dead parties with them bent down and vanished with a flick of his wand the rocks around him to see what he almost tripped on. He then stared open mouth, down at the body of the former Dark Lord Voldemort. Rufus bent down and felt for a pulse. There wasn't one. The man's face was as pale white and his lips were blue just as any other dead persons would be. He wasn't sure what to do at that moment. He did the only thing he could think of…He unzipped his pants pulled out "Rufus Jr." and took a nice pee on the corpse.

-Three Hours later-

-ST. Mungos

-ICU Department Ward

Harry Potter was rushed into the ICU with the two aurors carrying the lad. Healers immediately took actions into their own hands. They carried the baby to the nearest examination room and ordered the two aurors to wait outside the room.

The healers started waving their wands over the prone form of Harry Potter muttering several diagnostic spells. Quite frankly, the healers were astonished he was still alive but did note it would be possible they suppose. Their spells also came up with something else as something very…dark in the diagnostics but they knew not what inflicted it or how to come by as to knowing what it was. They would put it in their report though.

The healers then started working on the child from what they had learned…

-Godrics Hollow

Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall apparated into the street where the Potters used to live but their shocked looks were all they needed to know what happened. Tom Riddle had won. Tom Riddle had somehow defeated the Fidelius charm and had destroyed the Potters. Now, Dumbledore knew some information that McGonagall did not though. He knew that if Harry Potter was dead then that means that everyone was going to die. There was a prophecy that pretty much said that it was going to be either Harry Potter or Lord Voldemort. He knew the Wizarding world was doomed. Before they went off to warn as many people as they could they saw Rufus and a few aurors around a body that was still smoking? Both of the old people walked over to where they were standing.

True and behold there lay the body of Lord Voldemort. His body lifeless, void of any life, of any energy. Dumbledore who had been the main combatant against this so called Dark Lord Voldemort was not quite sure what to make of it. Apparently the aurors were trying to figure out how he died, and what happened here in general. None of the wands could be found though to check prior spells used. The aurors told Dumbledore the cause of death for James and Lily Potter. Dumbledore looked sad for a moment, popped a lemon drop into his mouth, and muttered to himself some stuff the others could not hear. He bent down and put his finger near Voldemorts body making some runic incantations to just double check the confirmed dead body of Voldemort. As Dumbledore expected it appeared like the body was there but the soul was never killed more like somehow… pushed out of his body? He knew not of anything that could cause this though so he was going to do some research later on the issue. He of course would not tell anybody else about this for the "greater good." He stood back up smiling and said, "The reign of Tom Riddle is now over. The Wizarding World will most definitely be rejoicing. Whoever killed this man is now a hero of our world for many years to come."

Dumbledore and McGonagall then left to go to St. Mungos. Of course Dumbledore had looked through the aurors minds to know that Harry Potter now resided there.

Dumbledore asked McGonagall to go floo call Hagrid and have him come to the hospital within the hour. After she left he took out his wand and used a point me charm for Harry Potter. He eventually found the young baby was in the first examination room in the ICU. He opened the supposedly locked door and walked in quietly. He looked at the diagnostic spell results that were being shown in midair by the doctors and noticed the dark patch. He quickly stunned both healers who were working on the baby and placed them aside.

He then went over to the baby. "Now Harry how did you exactly defeat Tom Riddle. Let's see shall we..." And with that statement Dumbledore forced himself into Harry Potter's mind. He searched through several memories of pleasant times having fun with his now deceased parents. Times where he would sit on Sirius back pretending Sirius was a dog (well he sort of was but whatever), He then came to the memory of tonight. Apparently young Harry was not privy of anything more than the after battle and the approach of Voldemort near his crib. Dumbledore watched as Voldemort got through Lily's wards and protections with ease. Even Dumbledore had to be in wonderment of the cleverness of Lily Potter sometimes. She always made the impossible possible.

He watched as Voldemort destroyed the protego shield and he watched as Voldemort shot the green light at Harry. He could not understand how the boy survived the spell. The spell itself was derived from the ancient magic of Soul Magic. The spell is supposed to kill the soul…

He then found his way out of the babies' jumbled mind of memories. It was quite difficult to enter a babies mind because their memories are so overflowing and always active. Unlike an adults mind who is more organized and thinks at a much slower rate. After staggering for a moment from the active mind magic he was using he then went to the other side of the bed to look at the dark aura in the diagnostic spells that were still hovering over the bed. Sure enough there was some form of a dark magic possibly related to necromancy in the diagnostics. Dumbledore would have to research this further later. He then went and pinpointed on the auras in midair to find out where exactly the dark aura was at. It pointed to the scar on the baby's head. Dumbledore bent down and closely looked at the scar. He could see it looked like part of the body was ripped open from dark magic and then closed with dark magic. He waved his wand over the scar to see if he could reveal anything else but nothing showed up.

Dumbledore sighed knowing it would take a long time to figure out what was wrong with the scar and what was causing it. He quickly changed the healer's minds to make it look like they had passed out from overuse of magical reserves then unstunned them. The healers quickly stood back up to see the body of Dumbledore standing over them like a vulture. The look was of one of murderous propositions.

"It's so nice to know that the healers at St. Mungos cannot even take care of a child without passing out from magical exhaustion. Please resume your work of the baby and forward all status updates to me immediately. Professor McGonagall and I shall be returning to the school. I have left my groundskeeper Rubeus Hagrid outside the door for protection purposes and to also take the young baby to me immediately upon his healthy recovery." With that Dumbledore left the room and noticed that Hagrid had just got there.

Dumbledore smiled broadly when he saw the half giant and waved him over. "Ah Rubeus so kind for you to come on short notice, I need you to do me a favor without telling anybody about it. Are you up to the task?" "Well sur' I am Mister Dumblydore sir" "Good show Rubeus good show. Now, what I need you to do is stand outside this door. There is a baby in the room. The healers have been instructed to give you the baby to be brought to me immediately once he is fully recovered. Do you understand?" "Yes Sir Mister Dumblydore sir. I am more than glad to do anything for the greates' wizard whoeber walked the earth" boomed Hagrid standing at attention. The poor half giant had been under the imperious spell so long he had no idea about it.

Dumbledore patted the half giant on the arm then walked over to the apparition point outside the hospital and with a slight "pop" sound apparated back to the Hogwarts Gates. He walked the long way back to the school and asked the school to let Minerva know he needed her in his office.

Minerva McGonagall briskly walked to the Headmasters office, said the password to the Gargoyle, walked up the golden staircase, and just entered the door. A long time ago she stopped even trying to sneak up on the Headmaster. She knew quite well he knew when she was at the door.

"What can I do for you Headmaster?" She said in her formal Scottish accent. "Ah Minerva I have a favor to ask of you. You see, I was a witness of James and Lily Potters will. It clearly states that Sirius Black, Alice Longbottom, or you should be the sole people responsible for Harry Potter if anything ever was to happen to the Potters. We all know what happened to Mrs. Longbottom, and I have a feeling that Sirius…will do something stupid such as try to kill Petigrew for betraying the Potters. Sirius will most likely be caught as he never was very good at escaping his own pranks. This would leave you my dear with this important task. Once Mr. Potter is well I will give him to you to look after. You will be his magical guardian until a time when you see fit to allow him either emancipation or he can do magic according to his age legally "said the tired Headmaster.

"So Mr. Potter will live? " Inquired the Scottish witch. "He seemed to be so weak and barely living as if he was gasping for air and such"

"Ah alas tis too early to really know my dear Minerva, but I would assume he will. Let's just call it intuition "smiled the headmaster knowingly about the prophecy.

"I do not have the space at this time to accommodate the boy but I will do my best to procure for the young man a proper upbringing" said the professor now sadly.

"Rest assured Minerva the Potters were extremely wealthy I am sure there are some properties they own that you could reside at with young Mr. Potter. I will send a letter to his account manager for further details for you. I have much to do tonight Minerva you are dismissed." With that Dumbledore stood and waved towards the door indicating that the Scottish woman should leave the office...

Author Notes: Couple of things…

Most of my chapters will be between 2k-7k words. Don't expect anything majorly large. I don't like long chapters.

I am need of a beta reader so if you are interested please leave a review/message me about it.

All CC is welcomed. I am an amateur writer with no experience. I had mediocre grammar grades in school so yeah…


	2. Growing Up

**Chapter Two: Growing Up**

Author Notes: Hello guys and welcome to the second chapter of my fanfic. To give a quick overall summary this chapter will be solely about Harry Potter growing up from an infant to an eleven year old child. I would like to go ahead and point out I am aware there is a lot of sites that suggest McGonagall is a half blood. For all purposes of this story she is 100% Pureblood and as such those customs will be done to the full extent. Thanks hope you enjoy! – Loveandpower

Disclaimer: I do not own JKR and/or Marvel Comic characters. I just was watching Spider man earlier xD

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Three year old Harry Potter sat down on a beautiful red and gold sofa watching the magical television that was in the McGonagall manor. Harry Potter being three, enjoyed to learn about new spells and about the coolest new cartoon out of course.

He sat there one leg hanging off the couch and the other leg laying sprawled against the pillow he was sitting on. "Spider Man, Spider Man", the television automatically made a humming sound then turned on a Spider Man cartoon. Harry James Potter sat in front of the television for the next thirty minutes enthralled by Parker who had just knocked Venom out cold.

Minerva McGonagall watched the young tot from the hallway entrance with her arms folded. The last three years of her life had been exciting to the say the least. She had never bore any children before her late husband had past to the next great adventure. The last three years though had reawakened a motherly desire within her that she could not describe to anybody else. It was a feeling of actual need. Feelings that somebody needed her help to survive and needed to be able to hold her, love her, to show that they were still there. True, being a Potter the toddler was constantly getting into trouble but she had already put up with two different potter generations before and knew this one wouldn't be any different.

She still remembered the day when he was first given to her. She had just finished grading some of the sixth year transfiguration exams when Dumbledore strolled in looking overjoyed and eyes a twinkling away as always. "Ah Minerva, I do hope that you are having a wonderful day today. I come bearing great news. Young Mr. Potter has fully recovered from the Battle at Godric Hollows and is currently residing with Poppy. I hope you remember our little chat after we returned to the school..."

"Mr. Potter is here? Right now? Albus, why didn't you just send a patronus I would have come immediately?"

"Ah, alas, I felt it best to come and have another chat with you before we go and fetch the young lad."

"Well out with it Albus what did you wish to speak with me about?"

"Mr. Potter is going to be in an extremely difficult position growing up. I am sure you already realize with him being the Savior of the wizarding world and as such he will be worshiped so to speak. However, that was not the only item I wanted to discuss with you."

"Albus Dumbledore, do you really believe for one moment that I would let a bunch of fame go to that poor child's head?"

"Calm yourself Minerva I was just simply refreshing the facts so that way you realize the responsibly as a whole you will have to put up with and try to block out. Now, on to other matters, the account manager for the Potters sent me a letter this morning after I had sent him one concerning a living residence. The Potters while wealthy beyond any means have had horrible luck in keeping their estates from being destroyed…I have discussed with the manager about a manor being built for the boy and he quickly reassured me that Gringotts would get their best contractors and warders to work immediately."

"You are getting a _manor_ built for an infant? Albus don't you believe that is a little. Much even for your standards? A simple cottage would have sufficed!"

"The boy needs to be brought up properly, knowing his heritage. I want him to be proud of what his parents did for him. The more that is shown that he is loved and the more that it is shown that people do stuff for love the stronger the boy will be growing up. Not to mention as a pureblood he has every right to know about his family line. I am sure you will have no issue with telling him about his line and such. Now, here are some documents which I believe may be of some importance to you. I shall allow you to look over them at your own convenience. Before we go to the hospital wing are you sure you are up to this challenge my dear Minerva?"

"I am fine Albus and of course I will accept taking carry of Harry. I was quite fond of Lily as was Fillius. I still find it hard to believe that I was one of the names listed on their will however with a heavy heart I am willing to take the responsibility. As you said he needs a proper upbringing and what better way to get one then by somebody who is one. Let us be off."

Dumbledore and McGonagall walked to the Hospital Wing and opened the white doors to the wing and quickly moved to where a small crib had been placed near the far wall. An elderly woman of around sixty years of age stood over the crib cooing the infant and smiling down at the precious thing.

"Now now Poppy no pampering Mr. Potter before he is able to defend himself from you." Said Dumbledore merrily.

Poppy turned head and scoffed at the old coot that would always make useless remarks in an attempt to do nothing but to irritate her. "I was only keeping him hushed while waiting on you two." She said while crossing her arms.

Minerva slowly approached the crib and looked down. The baby Harry Potter was lying in the crib looking up at the unknown woman as if she was a new toy to be prodded and slobbered on. "mm, mmm m, aho aooo!"

Even the strict transfiguration teacher had no control of herself when the baby started baby talking. She gave a wide motherly smile and gently pressed her finger to the infant's forehead. "You will do wonderful things one day Mr. Potter- No Harry."

The transfiguration let out a breath she had no idea she was holding and looked up at the headmaster. "I will require a portkey to take him to the new Potter Manor when it is complete. I assume you will inform me when that is done Albus?"

Albus nodded his head and told her he had some things to do before tomorrow and excused himself from the room.

"Harry James McGonagall-Potter that does sound like a nice name." With that said she gave a curt nod to Poppy who was watching from a distance near her office door frame and headed back to her class for the next class.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A five year old Harry Potter stood by his mother in Olivanders waiting for the little blonde girl to find a wand that chooses her. He had been told by mom last week that he would get his first training wand today. The wand would only be allowed to be used when she was in the room with him.

After what seemed like an eternity the little girl finally swung a dark rich color wood wand and made golden sparks fly out simmering the flowers on Olivanders counter. The old shopkeeper waved his hand and the flowers were automatically repaired. He then was paid by the girl parents. She then started jumping with a "whoop" and ran out of the store enthusiastically.

Harry was given a slight nudge by McGonagall and he took the quick four steps to approach the shopkeeper.

"Hello sir, I am Harry Po-"

"Ah another Potter, already? Well now with your mother being a charms mistress and your father being a transfiguration master this will be quite the hard challenge to find a wand for you. Even though I must admit you do look quite young to attend Hogwarts..."

"No sir, I am here to get my training wand"

"Oh well why didn't you say so lad, come with me"

With that being said Harry went into the back with Olivander while McGonagall finally let out her suppressed laugh she had been hiding of the poor wandmaker who should had retired many years ago.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Now Harry, before I begin to allow you to use your wand I would like to explain about some very important things in magic which any wizard should know. You may not understand it all at your current age but over time you will understand what I mean."

Harry internally groaned but sat down at the kitchen dining table obediently waiting for the long history lesson to begin.

"Now Harry, first thing you must understand about Magic is that it's whatever you make it to be. Think about it like a line of thought. When you want a certain channel to appear on the television you think about it correct?"

Harry nodded his head slowly thinking that this has to be the stupidest chat his mum and him have ever had.

"Magic in itself is everywhere, it's in the air, it's in the trees, and it's even in that very chair you're sitting in. Someway, somehow, magic is involved. When I go and transfigure a piece of paper into a nice comfortable sitting chair for myself as you have seen me do on multiple occasions I am actually thinking about every single little detail. I am thinking about how I want it to look, how I want it to feel, think about magic as a LIVING THING."

"So really magic is like us pretending to be something else. if we want something we can make it but we have to be as specific as needed about the object. For example, if I want to watch the episode of Spider Man fighting Venom at the very end then I need to think of that and it would work on the television?"

"Go try for your own self Harry."

Harry stood up, nodded his understanding and went to the room to his left which had the nice den area with the television in it. He thought in his _head Okay I want cartoon Spider Man on, I want it on REALLY LOUD, and I want it to show the part where Venom is thrown into the big screen television and being electrocuted._

Sure enough, that very episode at that very part started. Harry eyes lit up amazed with a nice smile coming to his face. Harry being pleased walked by to the table, sat back on the chair, with his arms crossed, and said "Okay I understand what else I need to know."

"For your trainers wand you really don't need to know much else, but let me tell you this Harry what you just did with the television only STARTS the very basic fine points that even most wizards never think about. I won't go into the specifics but you have already been told how your parents died for you. I know you don't like to talk about it but it's the best example I can think of Harry. When Voldemort killed your father he thought of making several large icicles forming with very sharp edges that would break powerful shielding charms. He wanted the icicles to not to melt, to not get dull, to not break, to even be able to impale an object, or in this case a human. Magic can be given _intent_. I cannot stress that enough. The wizarding world looks at magic as either light or dark. In reality though Harry it's all about what you want your magic to do. If you want to hurt somebody then you will hurt somebody with magic. If you wish to protect somebody then the magic will protect them. Even the so called darker magic's out there, they are focused solely on making one item or another happen. Words mean nothing. You can say _wingardium leviosa _constantly but without focusing on wanting the feather to move and move however high you wish it for it to move then it just won't happen."

"I think I understand mom, so magic is just like my toy. I do with it as I please. "

"Exactly, I give you one warning though, there is a reason why death eaters and others who do so called dark magic is locked up. If you do bad things you will be treated as a person who has done something bad. "

"So...do I get the wand now? " Smiled Harry in his most coy smile he could muster.

McGonagall was proud of Harry. She had been preaching the truth about magic for so long but very few really understood it. Only time would tell if Harry would actually understand and how much. True, the trainer wand is only a focal point and won't be able to do anything large but its good practice to start to feel your magic. With that thought in mind she handed over the small trainer wand to Harry and whispered for him to be careful. With that she walked out of the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A six year old Harry Potter twirled his trainer wand expertly. For the past year he had been trying tediously to find his magical core. To learn how to tap into it, to learn all about it. He could cast very basic spells upon desire but it still took him time of finding his magic within and outside of his body to command it. However, he would never admit to his mother but he had tried some more powerful spells already some that were taught to second and third years. Sometimes they worked, sometimes they didn't. He also found out that the more he pushed into the spell the more powerful it was but the more drained he felt.

He could cast a very weak wingardium leviosa on an inanimate object such as a feather quite easily now but he struggled with making it go very far. His magic was still weak and he hoped to ask his mother sometime when she got home how he can make his magic become more powerful.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A seven year old Harry Potter was sitting at the kitchen table with his Mother and a couple of her Professor friends. Some lady named Sprout or Sproud he wasn't entirely sure. She taught supposedly plants at Hogwarts. The other lady to his right was another professor named Trelawney. She smelled of something weird and spoke in a funny way. He noticed right away that she wore several strange objects around her neck and looked to have glasses way too big for her face.

They were celebrating his seventh birthday. It was a tradition to get a trainer broom on your seventh birthday but he wasn't really sure if he would get one or not considering the manor didn't have room for a quidditch pitch. His friend Neville who lived only a few miles away had a small grassy field that could be used for flying practice but Neville just stayed in that dammed greenhouse all day.

"Happy Birthday Harry! Here is your present from myself" exclaimed that Sproud lady from his left. Quickly tearing off the red and blue wrapping paper he opened up a giant bag of Bertie Bott's Beans and a book on common household plants. He really didn't expect any more than that from the plant loving lady.

He thanked her with a small hug and a smile before placing both items on the table and waiting Trelawney's present.

Trelawney pulled out a circular present and told him he may want to open it on the table carefully.

Obediently he carefully started to undo the red ribbon and quickly unrolled the horribly wrapped present from the purple dotted and pink background wrapping paper. To his amazement it looks like the barmy old professor had given him a crystal ball of some kind. He tapped the ball only to see a little smoke to appear on the ball then turn crystal color again.

He shrugged his shoulders, looked at the professor and just thanked her for her present. Even if he was cursing inside stating quite clearly how crazy he thought she was; wondering why she was even there in the first place.

"Well Harry, I know you are supposed to get a broom today, but well, on a teacher's salary it really is hard to get one so I am sorry I don't have a broom for you." Said McGonagall sadly smiling down at her son. "Perhaps next year I can save up enough but this year...with the new ministry taxes that were passed and all I just can't afford it I really am sorry Harry. I know you were expecting one so much."

"It's okay mom. Maybe the Weasleys will let me try one of theirs out or something."

"You will absolutely not young man! The Weasleys use school grade brooms and no son of mine will be using a broom that he can be quite hurt on. If it was my decision I wouldn't even allow the first years at Hogwarts to learn until their third year."

"Aww but mom you know my family is well known for being good flyers. I am sure I would be too."

"You don't know that, just because your ancestors were known for their flying skill does not mean you are. Harry trusts me, once I have the money you will get one."

"Okay mom I guess you're right."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

An eight year old Harry Potter sat on the couch listening to his Mother explain proper Pureblood political ranking. His head nodding quite a bit attempting to stay awake. It's a good thing his head was nodding yes because he wasn't listening very well...

"There are five different political rankings. There are the Founding houses, the ancient houses, the noble houses, the common house, and then there are muggleborns. The Founding houses are those families who are known to date back to Merlin's time. Such as the Hogwart founders, the Morgan's, The Grover's, The Robins, and etc. As a Founding house they get five votes for their house alone. Now, many of these houses have inter-married with other politically good houses such as the Malloy's, or even the Potters. By doing this, it allows even more votes on their part as the Head of the family – who is always a male gets to make the vote for that house. The number of votes just goes down from there. Four for the ancient families, the families that can count their timeline back to the Great Reformation, which is about the time the Potters came about if you remember what I told you about the Potter's history. The Noble house gets three votes. This house is the families that came out only about a century ago. The McGonagall's just barely do fit into this category. The Common house is those wizards who have no important name but are starting to. These may be people such as the Lupins, the Knights, even the Richards are in the Common house even though I am sure if they stay in the Wizengamot a few more years they may get lucky and get voted into The Nobles. I don't have to explain the muggleborns to you because you already know that they sadly have no real power. They sometimes after a couple of decades of their family being in the wizarding world and if they start to actually get to be known by people they may get voted to allow to have one vote but even that is pretty rare these days. With The Ancients and the Nobles holding all the votes they don't want the world over run with others because then they could not be in charge. Harry? Harr-… "Harry had already fallen asleep on the couch sitting straight up with his head bowed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A nine year old Harry Potter properly sat down on the wooden oak chair with gold embroidery on it as he awaited his mom to floo back in from work. She had sent him an owl stating that there were a couple of important topics that it was time for them to go over concerning his lineage and that she wanted him to pay as much attention as possible as it was quite important for the future. Harry sat there in the parlor waiting for his mom trying to figuring out what exactly could be so important about his lineage. He knew he was of an Ancient family, supposedly of a Founding family but he doubted that would mean much until he was old enough to enter the Wizengamot. While in his bliss of thinking he heard the floo start up and saw the aging woman glide out of the floo as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Harry had flooed many times since he was a child to different areas and every time he just would stumble or fall out of the floo. He could never understand how people did it like Neville's Gram or like mom. He got up slowly and gave a curt nod to show his respect to his mother.

"Harry it's wonderful to see that you're taking this serious and it's good to see you as well. I am sorry that it has been a few days since I have visited. I have had to take on a couple of every tutoring spots this year at the school and so I have been extremely busy. With my time having been hampered I would just sleep over at my quarters at the school."

"You don't have to apologize mom I know you love your work and you do it for the children. I would never try to stop you from doing what you love" smiled Harry.

"Yet you can't transfigure that rat into a goblet yet" sniffed McGonagall while smiling playfully at Harry. She knew that was way past what any trainer's wand would allow but she had to pick at her son somehow.

"As much as I would like to just stay and banter with my son we really should get started. What I have to tell you may come as a shock but you know quite well this is how it's done in the Pureblood lines. As it's stated in the Potters House rules these must be followed for you to stay a Potter. Harry…it is time for you to choose your betrothed."

"My WHAT. You w-want me t-to…sign a marriage contract? With whom? When will it start? Do I really have to?" Harry was in a frantic now. He knew that something like this was very possible with his line being so old but he could always wish couldn't he?

"Calm yourself Harry, allow me to get all the paperwork out first and we will read it over first then we can discuss the betrothing candidates."

With that McGonagall pulled out an aged parchment that reeked of dust and age and neatly let it start to float in the air. The parchment began to read out loud by itself.

_**The Potters Line Clause**_

_**Section 4 – Betrothment**_

_As a Potter, you, the undersigned, must wed at least a Noble member. The Potters are directly related to the Gryffindors formerly known as Griffins. Due to the time that has passed since the line has married into the family again you will be required as well to wed at least an Ancient member. Furthermore, the Potters have two unpaid house debts from a Mr. Richard Abbott and a Clint Davis. Because of the age of the unpaid house debts and because both families now have a daughter with the Potters having a male heir both of them must be betrothed to the Potters within this generation. _

With that the parchment glowed white for a moment then disappeared. McGonagall looked over at Harry wearily knowing that he would take this news badly. "Harry…I know this isn't what you wa-"

"Your right, you have NO IDEA what I want. Just because I am of some old family I am supposed to – to promise myself to somebody else. I mean this isn't the medieval days! This is BARBARIC! And the debts can't I like just say as a Potter they are paid in full?"

"Harry, you know you can't…"

"How about all of this betrothing why is it forced? What if I don't want to be a Potter?"

"Harry, do you remember when you were younger…I said that magic is a living thing? I was not lying, as a Potter, magic is in you! And I know that you would never want to force somebody to marry you. I know how you feel even I was forced to a wizard because of some marriage contract my parents made for me. Nobody wishes to go through this stuff, but if you refuse to abide by the Potter clause…your magic will literally be ripped from your body. It will be very painful as well. Your body over time will deteriorate from your body not having that magic. And eventually that deterioration will most likely kill you. I cannot stress this enough, I love you Harry. I love how noble, how brave, and how much you care for even somebody you don't know. But you HAVE to do this. I wish I could do all of this for you so you didn't have to but I'm sorry baby but you have to."

McGonagall stood up went over to her son and looked into his eyes. She then embraced him into a hug that he rarely got from the strict teacher. She hugged him to her for a good minute before releasing him and wiping away the silent tears that were falling from his face. "I love you Harry, but this is something that just has to be done. I don't know what I would do without you. "With that said she walked back to the floo and gracefully re-entered it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N

Hey guys…there was a ten year old Harry Potter as well but I decided to delete it. As for the pairings I am not sure yet who they will be I would love to get some feedback on who you think it should be. I'm not really into all the smushy stuff but as sad as it sounds I do believe 100% it's something that all purebloods have to face at one point. I have always gotten the impression that even Pansy was somehow promised to Draco but I could never find anything to prove it. Nonetheless, I feel that there are consequences for something and this is one that Harry will just have to fight through. This won't become lemon or anything like that though.

Please RnR! I need ideas. I do apologize for this taking so long. I had a lot of writer's block. As for the Abbotts and Davis's I just wanted something somewhat unique there. If anybody can find information on those two families it would be nice. I was planning on making this only like a three chapter story but I think in the direction I just turned it. It could very likely become a 20 or so chapter story but don't get your hopes up! I am thinking maybe one more chapter before Hogwarts. Got a suggestion? Message me!

Thanks,

-Loveandpower


	3. I Wish I Was Never Born

**Chapter Three: I Wish I Was Never Born**

A/N Hello all! I appreciate all the followers/favorites/etc/etc that I was given. I am working extra hard on getting the chapters done faster because I see that people are starting to like the story. I understand from a couple of messages that people don't really support the entire "betrothment stuff" but there is a reason it's there. This story won't be about "keeping the line going" so don't worry the girls won't just accept the betrothment and stuff. It is out of character and who really wants to be forced to be married? Well enough leaking from me! Onto the chapter.

I also would like to apologize for this taking so long. I have had horrid writer's block. Just a quick FYI as well, this chapter sort of hops around a lot.

p.s. sorry I couldn't think of a better name for the chapter the entire time I wrote this chapter I have been trying to think of a better name but nothing pops up. If you have suggestions feel free to let me know for the title.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Joshua Davis the head of the Davis family sat at his maple executive desk staring into the portrait crowded wall in front of him. He had been doing this for the past thirty minutes with a single candle lighting the wall slowly dying. The once proud Noble family of Davis was slowly dying. He had no male heirs to continue the Davis legacy nor did he have enough money to find a proper Pureblood for his daughter Tracey to marry. With Purebloods becoming fewer and fewer every year the prices of dowries dwindled more and more.

His once proud joke shops scattered all over Europe of Zonko's incorporated was slowly dying out as well. And profits this year had been at an all-time low. His partner Zonko was hard pressed to file bankruptcy and he was even starting to consider it. He just couldn't understand it really. The once proud joke shop profited greatly from the Hogwarts students who went to all the different shopping districts. Even in time of war, Zonko's was one of the beacons who kept children and adults alike from falling into a depressional stupor as always.

It was true though also, Zonko's hadn't had any new joke items in the past three years of the business. All of the items that had been suggested were either too dangerous so they would never be declared legal by the ministry or they were just downright horribly thought out. Just like last year a little girl had suggested to the manager in the Diagon Alley branch to make an owl that was really fake. The owl would be able to track down the person it was searching for it would give the person the letter. Instead of the letter being in the awaiting receivers hand, big red letters would appear saying "TROLL."

I mean seriously...what type of joke is that? After a person waits a long time for a message just for something that stupid? It would ruin him literally. He got enough hate already from the "exploding pumpkins" that were banned within two days of its release a few years back.

A couple of older families such as the Potters and the Longbottoms had even helped to get Zonko back up and running about ten years ago after their shop was destroyed by You-Know-Who. He knew that the house debt would probably come into effect within this generation or the next. Having house debts was serious business, and it was something that should never be took lightly. History itself could show that, the Grovers a very old and Ancient family were nearly wiped out totally because they refused to honor a house debt from another family.

The Noble house of Davis was never very politically strong either. Having only three votes he was only approached by the older families when something they wanted passed in their favor was a dire need. Such as when the new dark creature regulations were being voted upon. He had received several "gifts" in exchange for his votes.

To top it all off, he knew that his house would have to marry another house of either same lineage or higher to keep the weak foundation it was already standing on. His only daughter, Tracey, was special in her own way. She had her mother's temper, and his stubbornness. He would have to speak to her soon about the possibility of being approached but he feared the day that would happen.

Joshua winced at that image and leaned back in his leather chair. "I wish I was never born."

The brewing storm outside could only be an identifier of that future meeting as well because just then he heard a large clap of thunder strike the very core of the building and the wards. He flinched on instinct spilling some of the brandy he had in his now nearly emptied glass on to the expensive ancestral Davis rug.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"We now recognize the Noble House of Abbotts" said a loud low baritone sonorused voice from the middle of the ancient chamber that hundreds of families were seated around.

"The Noble House of Abbotts wishes to make a session investigation on a house debt which has recently been called into play. The house debt is in reference to a one Mr. Harry James McGonagall-Potter of the Ancient House of Potter." Said an elderly man who stood with ashened white hands behind his back. His poise was perfect; each punctuation of his dialect was perfect of any pureblood as well. The Abbott head, a most honorable Howard Abbott.

Howard Abbott was a man who demanded authority and he could scare even some of the more veteran politicians with just a mere stare. His family was well known for holding much turning ground for a Noble House. The man while may looking to be extremely aged on the outside still lived as a young tiger on the inside. The Abbotts motto was "Appearance for the target" for a reason after all.

Howard Abbott continued to stay standing as it was his inquiry that was being brought forth to the floor. Murmurs were heard all around the chamber. The Found Houses and the Ancient Houses above his box were muttering about minor houses always bringing up useless inquiries, while the other Noble Houses and the Common Houses were whispering to each other trying to decide if this is a good thing or not.

"The Ancient House of Malfoy wishes to address the floor."

There it was. The one person Howard Abbott knew would try to ruin his family's only chance of redemptive saving from the Potter's common end of death. Howard gulped down the build up saliva he had no idea that had acquired in his throat and pressed the green button to acknowledge that the senior House could take the floor to question him further.

"What makes the Noble House of Abbotts believe that we have nothing better to do than to decide if a house debt is worthy of being magically removed or not? Have we not completed the current budget for the Ministry? Have we not completed the discussions on the revisions for the new licensing of Dark Creatures? Have we not all had a very tiresome day as it is already? Howard you of all people should know the law, _Servitium aut mori_!"

"I know the laws quite well Mr. Malfoy!" said Howard Abbott in a dignified quiet voice with just a hint of disgust masked into it.

"The Ancient House of the Potters are well known for not surviving past thirty. As much as I would be honored for my house to once again be politically tied to an Ancient House I must also think about my family's safety... My family means everything to me and I for one will not allow a quick death be on to them."

"You lost your right to be voted in as an Ancient House when your son married that muggle. Disgrace to all of your family is now upon you Howard. Do not try to belittle the higher houses with such redundant talk." Spat Malfoy in his snide leering manner.

"All Houses opposing this inquiry raise your wands."

"A great rattling of holsters and clothing could be heard in the chamber while various members from all around, above and from below. "

The Chief Warlock, head of the Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore whispered _Capio_ and a wide bright mist started to float up around the chamber. The mist went up and down two times before coming back down and flying into an aged large book that looks like it had been handled, burnt, ripped, and dropped thousands of time. The large ancient tome glowed with an unknown power for a few moments before swiftly opening and flipping several pages constantly until the mass of page whirlwind finally stopped and a chart appeared

Meeting Inquiry: Howard Abbott's house debt.

Yes: 196

No: 161

The book gave a small jump while lying on the platform before an ethereal voice from presumably the book boomed out. THE INQUIRY HAS BEEN TURNED DOWN.

Howard Abbott sat back down slowly. He knew his inquiry had just been defeated and it would take a higher house to even make an appeal. For that rarity to even happen though… well it never happened.

"I wish I was never born…" Howard Abbott muttered to himself barely keeping the tears from showing on his face. He had failed his family. He had failed his house, and, he was unsure of his great granddaughter's future.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry Potter lay on his overly large full size green bed while reading an interesting chapter from a third year transfiguration textbook called "Intermediate Transfiguration" by Emeric Switch that his mother had left for him. Maybe it was just because of the stern transfiguration master who resided with him, but Harry absolutely loved transfiguration. He believed it was the prime example of why magic in itself was so … well magical!

The particular passage he was reading from the leather bound textbook was a passage concerning the continued growing of knowledge concerning turning unanimated objects into animated objects that could do specific skills. The book read:

_During the transformation of the teapot to a tortoise the castor of the transfiguration must not only envision the teapot becoming a living creature, but they must also think about every detail that was also listed in prior chapters. The tortoise, like all other animals have specific traits that make that animal special. An Animagus would study their certain animal transformation animal for several months to understand everything about the animal before attempting to become that animal their own self. The reason why turning ta teapot into a tortoise can be difficult is because you are having to focus to make the animal walk slow, have it a hardened shell, being specific colors, looking to have certain detailed attributions such as wrinkles to recognize age or fur relation if it was dog instead of a tortoise. The good thing about in all of the learning of doing a transfiguration is that every transformation that you do will be different because the mind is always learning new facts. This is also going to be improved upon what you see your fellow classmates do with their transfiguration. The real question is this, what requirements make a tortoise? _

Harry grinned to himself and wondered if his mother would be angry if when he got to Hogwarts he made a purple polka dotted tortoise just to irritate her with her lease favorite color. Just as he was about to turn the page he heard a tapping at the window, which was a mail post of some kind.

Harry quickly got up from the bed and went over to the window. He opened the window just enough so the barn owl could come out of the cool breeze that was blowing and took the letter that was strapped to the barn owl's leg.

Harry seeing a family crest of some kind stamped to the letter looked on the front to make sure it was supposed to go to him. Upon seeing his name a quizzical look came on his face. _What family would write to me? _He thought to himself.

Harry quickly unsealed the envelope and sat down on the leather chair in front of his study desk.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_You do not know me as of yet. I hope you will hear me out before throwing this message away. My name is Howard Abbott. I am the head of the Noble House of Abbotts. I have several topics I would like to discuss with you, and as it is not very formal to discuss such things I would like to get with you and your guardian(s) to discuss a few topics that are best suited in person. _

_I will be in Diagon Alley in a couple of days. Please schedule a good time to meet with you and I will do my best to work around your schedule. Please keep in mind that as a Wizengamot member that until our sessions are closed for the year I cannot attend any meetings from 8am-noon on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays._

_Sincerely,_

_Howard Abbott_

_Head of the Noble House of Abbotts_

_Wizengamot Member #88_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N I am still not pleased with this chapter… I know this A LOT shorter than the rest. I want to focus on the house debts before I go to the other betrothment though. I had one person complain that my chapters were around 7k each. So I will keep them around 2-4k as much as possible.

I would like to thank everyone who has sent me feedback on my writing and how to improve. I tried hard to improve the way of writing in this chapter, and hopefully it shows. If you have ways of helping me to make the detail even better and sound more like a story instead of telling a story then also let me know. Thanks!

-L&P


End file.
